Insecurity
by Infection13
Summary: Randy thought he was perfect all along but when Matt made some harsh comment about his flaw, he just couldn't accept it.


**Title: **Insecurity

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairings: **Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy

**Summary:** Randy thought he was perfect all along but when Matt made some harsh comment about his flaw, he just couldn't accept it.

**Info:** The timeline is when Matt was still in the WWE and this ficcy is about Matt getting his revenge on Randy. This one-shot is dedicated to my all-time favorite author, _**Slashdlite**. _Hope she'll like it XD.

**Warning: **Rated M for slash, smut, m/m sex.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own them? In my head, hell yeah! In real life? Hell no! I do not own them. This is a pure fiction so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me.

o-o-o-o-o 

Randy was bored. He has been laying on the bed with a remote control in his hand, flipping through the channels on the TV as he was trying to find any good movies or documentaries he could watch but unfortunately, he found none so far. It was always been the same crap that they kept playing over and over again and Randy was already feeling nauseated watching them. He could've gone to the bar and have a few drinks with the rest of the roster right now but since his body was pretty much battered from his triple-threat match against Sheamus and Wade Barrett earlier that night, he decided to just stay in the hotel and get some rest.

Cena and Morrison, who happened to be hanging out in his room at the time, were too busy making out with each other on the sofa to even care what was on the TV right now. Looking at them both locking lips like they hadn't seen each other in a million years would definitely get him pretty hard down south and that was one of the reasons why he needed to do something to distract himself from getting too aroused by the view in front of him. He was glad that Jeff was travelling with him this week and that rainbow-haired sweetheart of his sure might come in very handy for him later when he got back from getting his Skittles. While Randy was busy channel surfing, a very familiar and ever-so-annoying voice began to ring in his ears …

"Why don't you just put that damn remote down and just stick with a channel, will you? It annoys the hell out of me when you do that," Matt spoke up irritatingly. He was sitting on a chair beside Randy's bed. His patience was wearing thin watching the younger man who couldn't make up his mind. He just couldn't stand people who like channel-surfing. It made him want to slap them silly in the face real hard, even if it was his own brother.

Randy shot a menacing glare at Matt, who was brave enough to voice his complaint while he was in HIS room at the same time, "Well, hello there Mr. Sensei of Mattitude… as far as I'm concerned this IS my damn room and I have the right to do whatever I please because I fucking paid my money to stay in here, alright. So, why don't you just sit there and try to enjoy whatever you think you should …," he pointed between the TV and Cena who was still making out with Morrison at the time, "…and shut your trap. You're lucky I didn't kick you out of this room." Matt's complaint obviously didn't stop Randy from flipping the channels.

"Like I give a damn…," Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. If it wasn't because of Jeff who urged him to hang out with them, he would have gone to the bar with the rest of the guys instead. He didn't feel like he wanted to waste his time around Randy the whole night. It just made him sick. Feeling bored that there was nothing much he could do at the time, Matt got up and snatched a bag of chips on the coffee table before flopping back onto his chair. As soon as the bag opened, he stuffed two of them in his mouth and began to munch on his snacks delightfully.

The sound of Matt chomping on those chips was a total distraction to Randy's ears but in the same time, it put a sinister smirk across his face. Since he had nothing better to do either, he really thought that it would be fun to tease Matt a little to release his boredom, "Go easy on those chips, Matthew. Don't wanna let those unhealthy carbs and fats go straight to your ass. It will make yours a lot bigger than it already was," Randy chuckled as his eyes still glued to the TV.

Matt was utterly annoyed by his sarcasm. Randy sure knew how to piss him off but then, a bright idea had suddenly struck into his mind. He really thought that he would get his revenge from all the pranks that Randy ever did to him before. Randy sure picked the wrong issue to annoy him tonight. With a calm and spontaneous manner, Matt began to respond, "Speaking about ass, why don't you just try eating some of these and maybe you can fill yourself out a little back there. Yours look pretty…uhmmm, flat to me," he deliberately teased him although he didn't think that eating junk food would make someone's butt bigger other than the genetics itself. Randy was trying to make fun of his weight so he thought that the younger man had it coming.

Randy's face turned sour when he heard Matt's remark. He sat up on the bed abruptly and turned his head to face the older Hardy while giving him a deadly glare in the process, "Oh, is that what you do now? Checking out my ass, you perv?" He just hated it when people would make such comment on his backside. He didn't mean to be cocky but he really thought that he was perfect all along.

Cena and Morrison disengaged themselves from their making out session when they heard their heated argument. Both men made a long 'ooh' sound and giggled like a bunch of school girls since they knew it was a very touchy subject to Randy.

"Hey, how can I keep my eyes from not looking at your ass since you're the one that doesn't seem to like putting your pants on?" Matt responded spontaneously and that made both Cena and Morrison burst out laughing. They couldn't really argue with that either since they knew Randy has a tendency to be pantless most of the time, whether in the ring or even in his own house. Matt couldn't help but to join in the laughter when he saw Randy's face scrunched up in anger and continued, "Maybe you should put some work on your little bum-bum if you wanna keep on going pantless. Consider this as a free advice from me, Randal. It's sore in the eyes if you have nothing to offer when people look at you from behind. You know what I'm saying," Matt grinned cheekily while stuffing another chips in his mouth.

The room was now filled with Cena and Morrison's hoots and laughter. It was annoying to hear them laughing at him like he was a complete idiot but Randy tried his best not to feel too threaten by Matt's comments although he was plain defeated in this argument. He realized that his ass wasn't as chunky as the others but he didn't like it when Matt embarrassed him like that in front of his friends. It made him felt stupid and he had to defend himself somehow. Ignoring all the laughter, Randy began to speak, "Whatever. I ain't going to listen to you, anyway. You can say whatever you want, Matthew. You'll never get my ass, that's for sure." Randy crossed his arms arrogantly and that made everybody in the room laughed even harder.

"What? Whoa…whoa, you got me wrong there Randal. I never said that I wanted your ass. For your information, you are sooo not my type…NOT my type at all, okay? In fact, you'll probably be the last person on this planet earth that I would fuck, or never at all. I'd rather die with blue fucking balls than having my wee-wee near you. You're so not attractive to me, nuh-uh," Matt had to laugh at his ridiculous accusation. Never in his life he had an intention to get into Randy's pants and he absolutely didn't know how Randy could come up with such absurd ideas. Not only that Randy was his brother-in-law but the image of him and Randy together would make them looked like the most ridiculous couple of the century. He'd bet no slash fan fictions on the net would ever make them as a couple anyway so forget it.

Randy mouth gaped in surprise by his criticism. He really thought that he was attractive to everyone's eyes and when he heard Matt said otherwise, he just couldn't accept it, "Oh yeah? I'm not attractive to you? And why is that?"

"Because I don't date some brash talking, egoistical, narcissistic, self-centered pancake-butt asshole like you," he responded instinctively and once again, the room was filled with Cena and Morrison roar of laughter, even harder than before.

"Pancake-butt?" Randy retorted, "Did you just call me pancake-butt?" He didn't really give a fuck to what Matt said about him but the pancake-butt part was the main reason that fuelled his nerves.

"Yeah, you hear me all right, pancake-butt. We all have one hell of a FINE ass, if you haven't notice and you have to face the fact that you have no booty near Morrie's or John's or Jeffro's…or not even me. Deal with it," Matt said casually as he stuffed another chips in his mouth. He didn't feel intimidated at all when Randy gave him his so-called deadly viper glare. He was just telling him the truth and being a reasonable adult he was, Matt thought Randy wasn't supposed to get all worked up about it at all.

Randy, on the other hand, was embarrassed. He felt terribly insulted by Matt and he didn't know what else he should say to redeem himself. He was so fucked up with this and hearing both Cena and Morrison chortling in laughter didn't help to make him feel better at all. Feeling annoyed, he had to snap at them angrily "Will you guys shut up!" and that only made their laughter became louder that it already was. They just kept laughing and laughing as they witnessed the bash-talking between the two. Morrison's stomach was starting to hurt and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing way too much.

When Randy was about to snap at them once again, he heard someone knocked on the door. The furious male managed to shot another piercing glare to Matt before he got up from the bed and headed straight for the door. Once the door opened, Jeff entered the room with a bag of Skittles in his right hand. He popped three into his mouth, offering the candy to his husband but Randy declined; wrinkling his nose in the process. Jeff wondered why Randy turned them down, so unlike him, but he just shrugged it off. He joined the others but then his vision started to focus on the couple who had been laughing nonstop ever since he got back from his Skittles shopping. He had to smile watching those two lovebirds and wondering what made them laughed.

"Well, I see you guys seem to have very interesting conversation going on while I'm away. Care to tell me what it is all about…," he asked while chewing on his candy delightfully.

Cena had to take a few deep breaths to calm down before he started to speak, "Well, Matt just said Randy has a pan-"

"Shut up, John. Zipped it! I'll strangle you myself if you keep talking!" Randy's eyes almost popped out of his head as he casted a warning glare to Cena. The older male made a lip zipped sign and raised his hands in defeat. He obviously didn't want to deal with Randy bad tantrum, instead he remained silent and grinned sheepishly.

Matt shook his head and laughed at Randy's amusing childish act. The Viper definitely couldn't stand when people criticizing him and he would threw a fit to make him feel better about himself. That was just typical Randy. In a moment like this, Matt thought it would be better if he just made his leave before things started to get even worst. "Okay, guys. I think I'd better head back to my room now. I gotta catch some sleep. Boy, I had so much fun tonight. This has been one hell of a night," Matt grinned broadly and slowly rising from his chair.

"But, I just got back here…," Jeff protested while giving Matt a pleading look.

"Yeah, I know Jeffro. I would love to chat but…there's someone here that doesn't like my presence at all. I think I just hurt his ego," he said with a smug look on his face.

Jeff didn't need to be told who Matt was referring to and he turned to his husband right away. "Randy, are you picking on my brother again?" he asked Randy who was leaning at the door.

"I can't help it. He's annoying," Randy said, gritting his teeth as he tried to control the rage burning inside of him.

"Hey, don't blame me. I thought you're the one who started it but it seems to me that you got too carried away. It's not really my fault," Matt said as he approached the door and stopped in front of Randy, "No offense but I'm just telling you the truth, Randy. I think John and Morrie seem to agree with me too here."

Randy had enough with him. He didn't want to talk about it anymore and he yanked the door behind him open, "Just get out of here," he pointed his finger out of the room. He swore that if it wasn't for Jeff, he would have kicked Matt's ass right then and there for making fun of him.

Matt bade goodbye to everybody in the room and when his eyes met Randy, he shook his head in amusement. Matt knew he had won and he chuckled happily by his victory as he made his way out of the room. He managed to glance back at Randy and give him a teasing wink to him but the younger man slammed the door shut and locked it at once.

Jeff, who has been watching his husband all along, shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure when will these two are going to get along with each other. He didn't know what else to do because no matter how hard he tried to build up their relationship, it was always ended up in a total failure. Randy was always brash and mean to his brother and so was Matt. He really thought he should just let fate take its course in this matter. He just gave up.

"I gotta go brush my teeth and all. I'll be back in a minute, guys," Jeff announced as he made his way to the bathroom. Since Matt had already gone, he would like to chat with the couple before hitting the bed. Cena and Morrison nodded their head in agreement and they resumed their interrupted making out session when Jeff had left.

Randy paced back and forth in the middle of the room, chewing at his nails nervously. He felt restless to no end as his mind was now clouded with insecurity. He knew Matt was just trying to tease him but his comment was too much for him to take. Physical appearance matters to Randy and he had put a lot of effort just to look good in front of the camera and to everyone's eyes. He had been working out constantly and practicing healthy diet in order to look perfect and he couldn't accept it when people were trying to make fun of his hard work. It was not just Matt but his two best friends were also making fun of him. It really bothered the hell out of him and somehow, he didn't feel as confident as he was before anymore. He felt like he wanted to pull his ears off (since he didn't have hair to do so) as frustration washed all over him. The sight of Cena and Morrison swapping tongue and kisses in front of him made him even crankier than he usually was and he needed to get rid of those two from his room so that he could clear his mind. He called them out but unfortunately, they didn't seem to hear him at all. They kept going making out with each other like there was no tomorrow and Randy had no choice but to wait until they finally broke their kisses.

Realized that Randy had been standing in front of him with both hands at his waist, staring at them like a hawk, Cena innocently asked, "Are you talking …to us?"

Randy flashed them an annoyed fake smile and said, "No, I wasn't talking to you guys. I was talking to the Johns between your legs. Of course, I was talking to you. Who the hell else in this room other than you two? Will you guys get the hell outta here? Spare us some privacy and be gone already!" He pointed his finger to the adjoining door in his room, desperately urging them to leave immediately.

Cena exchanged look with Morrison for a moment before he patted his lover's leg, motioning him to get up, "Sheesh, you sure are grumpy tonight, Randy. You could've asked us nicely if you wanna go woohoo with your Rainbow," he grinned impishly with Morrison leading him to the door, hand in hand.

"Nah, pay him no mind," Morrison managed to say, "He just mad because he doesn't have an ass like we do. He wishes he had an ass like The Shaman of Sexy…," Morrison teasingly arched his back and let Cena goosed his ass before adding, "…too bad he got pancake butt instead. Sad, isn't it?" he deliberately pouted his lips and laughed.

"Hey, at least pancakes sounds delicious to me," Cena joked and both men bolted into their room with laughter when the enrage male began to chase them off with a pillow. Randy closed and locked the door from his side immediately after Cena has left. He obviously didn't want to deal with any of their stupid jokes at this moment since they would make his mind became worst than he already was.

Once Jeff has returned from the bathroom with only his pajama pants on, he was quite surprised to see there was nobody else left in the room except for Randy, "Where's Morrie and John?" he asked curiously.

"I just get rid of them," Randy responded nonchalantly like he didn't do anything wrong while throwing the pillow back to the bed.

"Why?"

"Annoying," he replied short as he made his way to the full length mirror next to the wardrobe.

Jeff rolled his eyes and started to strip down to his boxer. He didn't know what had caused Randy to become grumpy all the sudden, "I wonder why all these guys seems annoying to you tonight," he murmured silently but Randy didn't really pay attention to what he said since he was too busy checking himself out in the mirror.

"Babe, do you think I'm hot?" Randy asked as he turned around to check out his ass and to his disappointment, it did looked flat. Not that it matters to him but since Matt had made fun about it, he couldn't help but to feel insecure about his flaw. Now, he really wanted to know what Jeff's opinion on him was.

"Sure, you are. You're not just hot but you're incredibly hot. You got good looks, you have an amazing body, a pair of sexy thighs and should I mention that you have a very impressive package down there? Honey, you're a pure perfection. There's no denial in that. I thought you already know about that," Jeff said playfully as he climbed on the bed. Nobody would call his husband narcissistic without a reason.

Randy sighed weakly, "I know but uh, Jeff…what do you think about my ass?"

Jeff grinned broadly to that question and said, "I think your ass is very sexy, Randy. I love it especially when you get the wedgies." That was the truth. He found Randy's ass very appealing to his eyes and looking at those butt cheeks being semi-exposed in such a teasing way was a big turn on for him. There was no denial in that either.

"You think so? No, don't say like that just 'cause you want to make me feel better. Just tell me the truth, all right? Between me and John, who has better ass?" Randy asked curiously, still wasn't too convinced by Jeff's answer and that made the other half shot him a bewildered look.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jeff frowned in confusion by Randy's weird behavior. He felt so awkward to answer him since both men were so different in many ways. As much as he liked Randy's ass, he couldn't really deny the fact that Cena had a better ass than him, or at least to his eyes.

"You think my ass is flat, right?" Randy pouted while looking at Jeff through the mirror.

Jeff couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle when he heard his complaint, "Why do you concern about your ass all the sudden? It's not like you want to go bottoming or anything…,"there was a momentarily silence before he added while furrowing his eyebrows,"…or are you?"

Randy shuddered by the thought and he turned around swiftly to face Jeff, "No! Definitely, not!" He just couldn't imagine himself being a bottom, "I-uh, just want your honest opinion because your pain-in- the-ass brother has just made fun of my ass earlier. He kept saying that I have a flat ass compare to him, you, and everybody else. I just can't stand them laughing at me over and over again. I feel humiliated."

"So, this is what the 'annoying' was all about, huh? Why do you have to give a shit about what Matt had said to you? You know that he just like to pick on you, right?"

"I know but…," Randy walked towards the bed and sat next to Jeff, "…I feel that it seems like a huge flaw to me. I always thought that I was…perfect you know, and it really irks me when Matt keeps teasing me like that. I just can't accept it. Besides, if people think my ass was a total turn off for them, then I think you might as well feel the same way like they do. Just so you know, I'm not trying to look good just for myself, Jeff… but I'm also doing this for you too."

Jeff had to smile to that since this wasn't the first time he ever told him about it. Randy might sound arrogant by the way he was flattering himself but at the same time, he felt honored that Randy did everything for their own good purpose, "I know, Randy. I completely understand what are you trying to do and I really appreciate your dedication very much. You make me so proud and needless to say, I'm so lucky to have you as my man, period. But you don't have to take this matter too seriously, y'know. There's nothing wrong with your ass, really. Yours looks great and you never hear me complain, do you? So, why bother? The most important thing is that I still found you very attractive no matter what and I'll accept you for who you truly are. Having a nice butt won't guarantee anything and I'm so glad that we have a wonderful chemistry between us. There's no need to keep worrying about it, okay? I love you," Jeff took Randy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to comfort him.

There was a momentarily silence between them for a moment before Randy started to speak again, "You mean… if I were to born with one ball and my penis was a quarter length of my current size right now, will you still marry me?" he asked innocently and Jeff couldn't help but giggled by his ridiculous question. He never expected that his insecurity would drive Randy crazy.

"Will you quit that already? You've been way too far imagining things and this needs to stop, alright? The more you talk gibberish, the more ridiculous you would sound. I don't think you want that, do you? Now, take off your pants and make me happy, mister. I can hear John and Morrie going at it already." Jeff could hear there was an indistinct sound of moaning and groaning in the next room and Jeff was in a mood for everything that Randy was about to give to him that night.

"But, babe...I still think that there's something I-uh, whoa…," Randy didn't get to finish what he was about to say when Jeff shoved him down to the bed unexpectedly. Jeff had enough listening to his rambling and he really thought that he should do something to shut him up. Without warning, Jeff yanked Randy's pajama pants roughly to expose his manhood and began to fist the throbbing meat in his hand frantically. Randy inadvertently let out a loud moan when Jeff started to engulf his semi-hard cock into his hot wet mouth. Jeff took his own boxer off while his mouth kept working its magic, sucking and swirling his tongue around Randy's cock expertly until it was in its full-mast. The pleasure he just received has made Randy completely forgotten about his insecurity and he held the back of Jeff's head to urge him to take more of Randy's throbbing weapon in his throat. Jeff complied with his demand obediently and he began to deep throat him, trying to shove the entire length as much as he could into his mouth. He could feel Randy's cock was pulsating furiously and being the biggest tease he was, Jeff intentionally moaned around him, causing Randy to groan in pure ecstasy.

"Oh yeah, that's good babe. Keep working on that cock. I know you love having my cock stuffed in your hot wet slutty mouth," Randy grunted huskily as he held Jeff's head. The older male kept sucking him faster and harder, slurping every drop of his husband's warm pre-cum and swallowed it delightfully before pulling the shaft out of his mouth.

Jeff stroked the swollen cock eagerly for a few moments. He just loved watching Randy squirmed under his touch before crawling up on top of him and kissed him feverishly. Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff's body and began to deepen the kiss with their tongue flicking against each other in a passionate dance. Soon, Jeff broke the kiss and settled on top of Randy in a sixty-nine position. He resumed his previous task on pleasuring his man's cock while Randy concentrating on making love to Jeff's ass. He gave those rounded globes a few squeezes before spreading them apart, revealing his inviting pink hole. Randy absolutely didn't want to waste any more time and he began to flick his tongue teasingly to the puckered entrance. Jeff jumped slightly by the sensation but he ignored it and kept on sucking Randy's cock keenly. He involuntarily let out a loud moan as he could feel Randy lapped at his balls and plunged two fingers into his hole, finger fucking him hard and fast. Randy had to groan deliciously as Jeff's mouth vibrated around his cock when he moaned and that had driven him wild at once. Randy buried his face in between those meaty cheeks and began to eat him out with gusto. Jeff lost his concentration on working his magic on Randy's cock and all he could do now was just moaned out loud wantonly by the pleasure.

The sound of Cena and Morrison's moaning and grunting frantically next door could be heard clearly in their room and listening to them going at it had made Jeff became aroused even more than he already was. He didn't think he could hold it much longer, "Fuck, Randy. I want you now. I want you so fucking bad right now… please," he whimpered sluttishly when Randy ravished his hole. He desperately needed Randy's cock to be buried deep inside of him. He deserved one hell of a good pounding and Randy definitely wasn't going to say 'no' to that.

Jeff changed his position and straddled the younger male as Randy fumbled around in the nightstand drawer for some sort of lubrication. He squirted a large amount of that gooey substance to his hard piston and some to Jeff's entrance. Randy fingered him a couple more times, just to make sure he was loose enough, before positioning his cock to the awaiting entrance. Jeff bit his lower lip as he slowly sank down on the length, trying to get used to the feeling of Randy's cock stretching him open and both men let out a long loud moan once they were fully sheath. Jeff braced his hands on Randy's chest as he began to set a pace by fucking himself on his husband's throbbing cock in a slow, steady rhythm at first and then turned into hard fast fuck when he get used to the size. Jeff leaned forward and locked their lips in a sloppy yet passionate kisses as Randy pumped his hip upward frantically to meet each of the downward thrusts. Jeff threw his head back in a cry of pleasure as he relished the feeling of Randy's cock brushing against his sweet spot inside of him over and over again. Randy managed to lift himself on his elbow to latch onto Jeff's right nipple and sucked the hard nub into his mouth. Jeff gasped and arched against his mouth when Randy gave the same treatment to the other nipple.

"You love my cock inside of you, baby?" Randy gripped his hips as he tried to guide his movements, kissing and licking his neck in the process.

"Oh, God yes! Please give me more. I want you inside me all night long. I'm all yours," Jeff whimpered out loud while bouncing up and down on the hard shaft frantically.

"Be careful what you wish for, slut," Randy growled huskily, "Your God in bed will make sure you're going to get that," and without warning, Randy twisted Jeff's hair through his fingers and flipped him to lie on his back. Randy re-positioned his cock to the entrance and entered him again, slamming his hard rod all the way in. The feeling of Randy's cock stretching and nudging against his sweet spot had driven him absolutely crazy. Jeff had to scream and moaned deliriously at the intrusion; absolutely didn't care if he had awakened Cena and Morrison from their sleep by the loud noises he made. Randy pounded in him vigorously, using the bed to bounce Jeff back to him as it helped him hitting harder with each thrust.

"Randy, I wanna cum," Jeff gasped breathlessly and roughly fused their mouth together in a deep passionate kisses. Randy could feel Jeff's wall started to tighten around him deliciously, signaling that he was about to approach his climax very soon and Randy wasn't that far either. He wrapped his hand around Jeff's hard shaft and began to stroke him in sync of his rough pounding. Several more hard thrust was enough to bring Jeff over the edge and he came hard, screaming Randy's name out loud at the same time. Randy shoved his cum-coated fingers into Jeff's mouth to shut him up and the rainbow Hardy happily lapping on his own essence clean.

Randy's cock started to twitch and throbbed furiously when Jeff deliberately tightened his grip around him. The sensation was too much for him to take and he didn't think that he could last any longer. It took a couple more thrust before crying Jeff's name out loud and released his creamy nectar into his husband's love hole. Randy collapsed onto the older man's chest afterwards; still attached to him and Jeff wrapped his arms around him adoringly as they tried to regain their consciousness after the intense lovemaking.

"Oh my god," Jeff gasped, "I can't never get enough of having you inside me, Randy. Haven't I told you before that you're a man of every bottom's dream?" he grinned mischievously while caressing Randy's back soothingly.

Randy lifted his head and smirked proudly, "Nope, but your kind comment definitely gonna make me feel so much better," Randy planted sweet kisses on Jeff's neck and lips lovingly. His confidence has started to build up within him with Jeff's compliment and somehow, he felt whole again. The man has been therapeutic for him and whenever he felt gloomy, Jeff seems to know how to bring his mood back up. He just loved his rainbow-haired Enigma so much and there was no way the brunette Hardy could deny the truth that he was indeed an irresistible God's masterpiece. Matt could say anything he wanted to but as for Randy, he always thought that Matt was envious of him, end of story!

Feeling enthusiastic after regaining back his confidence, Randy's kisses have grown intense and he couldn't help his hands from roaming all over Jeff's body lustfully. "Honey, what are you doing? Jeff slightly jumped when Randy wrapped his hand around his shaft, "Aren't we supposed to get some sleep now or what?" Jeff involuntarily gasped when Randy's nasty hands began to stroke his cock sensually. He could feel Randy's cock started to throb and hardened inside of him.

"I thought you said you want me all night long…,"Randy pulled his cock out and began to smear his cock with more lube, "…and all night long you will get, sweetie. Be careful what you wish for," Randy purred huskily to his ears before ramming his cock into the snug tunnel once again. Jeff shamelessly wailed by each sweet assault and he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist to urge him to pound harder and deeper. He didn't care if he'll sore all over in the next morning. As long as Randy was up for it, Jeff definitely wasn't going to say 'no' to that. He just couldn't resist his sexy Viper in any way. 

o-o-o-o-o 

Cena waved his hand lazily when he saw Randy and Jeff entered the hotel's cafeteria. He had to save seats for the two of them since Randy told him that he needed some time to get ready because they were overslept this morning. No wonder why. They were going at it all night long last night and both Cena and Morrison had a hard time sleeping in the next room. Cena had to blink his eyes repeatedly as he was trying to keep his eyes open the entire time. Even though he had his shower this morning, he still felt very tired and wanted to sleep some more.

Cena and Morrison's eyes glued to the couple who was on the way to the table and Randy took the reserved seat in front of them.

"Why don't you just sit here and let me get your breakfast, okay?" Jeff placed both hands on Randy's shoulder.

"Since when you become my maid?" he asked teasingly.

"Since you gave me a real good night sleep last night." Jeff's cheeky respond had made both Cena and Morrison grinning at each other. They knew exactly what was going on in their room last night and judging by the way Jeff had been moaning and whimpering out loud for hours, it was clear that Jeff wasn't exaggerate about that.

"Do you really get to sleep last night?" Randy stuck his tongue out mischievously and Jeff gave him a playful slap on his arm before leaving him to get their breakfast. He couldn't resist checking out Jeff's swaying butt as he made his way to the buffet table. Boy, he did have his fun with Jeff last night and being all worn out in the next morning was totally worth it! He was a very happy man today. He had to smile as he recalled his special moment with his husband but then he got distracted when he noticed his best friends looked rather sluggish and dull in front of him, "Why do you guys all droopy? I thought you two had wrapped it up early last night," he smirked arrogantly.

Cena clasped his hand over his mouth, letting out a small yawn before saying, "We didn't really get to sleep. We got distracted by a couple of horndogs who can't keep their mouth shut the entire night."

"Thank God, I'm not staying next to them," Matt interjected, he was eating his waffles at the other table, next to them. The memory which Matt got distracted by the sound of them having sex while staying at the Orton's some night ago still fresh in his mind. He didn't want the incident where he jacked off from listening to his brother having sex ever happened again.

"Well, that's too bad for you. Jeffy and I had one hell of a great time and you had just missed the opportunity to witness our multiple orgasm delight last night. It was good, oh, it was damn good. We did it in various positions," Randy said with a smug grin across his face and added, "Jeffy and I did it cowgirl style, Jeffy and I did it missionary style, Jeffy and I did it dodgy-style, Jeffy and I did it scissors but the best part was where Jeffy spread his legs and I dove in between those meaty…,"

"Okay, okay…that's enough. I don't need to hear all this shit," Matt interrupted while sticking his fingers in his ears and that put an arrogant smirk on Randy's face. He obviously didn't need to hear any further details of Randy's sex story that involved his brother. It just made him sick.

Morrison couldn't help but to giggle over the childish act between the two but he had to cut in to change the subject somehow before it gets any worse, "I feel sorry for Vickie, though. I bet she had a hard time sleeping too, "Morrison grinned amusingly, considering that Vickie was the one who stayed in the room next to Randy at the time, "I hope she didn't yell 'excuse me' while you guys were at it last night."

Randy had to smile over the thought and shrugged, "No, I didn't hear anything coming out from her room. Maybe she liked what she heard," he winked and both Cena and Morrison had to laugh. Matt just rolled his eyes, annoyed by Randy's egoistic behavior.

It didn't take too long for Jeff to return to their table with a tray of Randy's breakfast in his hands, "Okay, breakfast coming through for Mr. Orton," Jeff was beaming happily as he put the food down on the table one by one, "Here's your orange juice, here's your black coffee…,"

"Hurry up, babe. I'm starving. I've lost too much energy last night and I need to eat so bad right now. Come on now just give it to me, give it to me," Randy was too eager to eat, he had a fork and a knife ready in his hands. He absolutely couldn't wait to know what Jeff has got for him since he knew his husband would get him something that he always liked.

"…and hereeee is your blueberry pancakes…,"Jeff announced cheerfully, "…with extra berries!"

Cena, Morrison and Matt couldn't help but to burst out laughing looking at Randy's reaction when he saw the pancakes. Talking about coincidence, the infamous pancakes joke he had with Matt last night was on him again. It was a big slap in the face for him and that made Randy's mouth hung open in disbelief like a worn out mail box. He was too astounded to speak and his friends were laughing like there was no tomorrow, putting everyone around to turn their attention to them. Of all food on the buffet table, why in the hell would Jeff pick pancakes for his breakfast instead? However, Randy couldn't really blame Jeff in this because he didn't have any idea what was really going on at the moment. Randy only told him about his insecurities but he never mentioned anything about Matt calling him pancake butt last night. Jeff was totally clueless and Randy had to keep the straight face the entire time, trying not to look too embarrassed.

"What? Why are guys laughing? Ain't nothing wrong with having blueberry pancakes for breakfast," Jeff said innocently while scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah, absolutely not. Don't mind us. We're just feel like…laughing. No big deal. Just go get your chow, Jeffro," Matt said to his brother between laughs. With a puzzled look still displayed on his face, Jeff literally left them to get his breakfast. His mind was still wondering what were those laughter really was about because Randy didn't seem too amused by it at all. He looked rather pissed. Jeff really thought that this must had something to do with the conversation they were having last night and he would most likely to find out about it later.

Randy hesitated to eat his pancakes at first but since his stomach has started rumbling like crazy, he had to take a bite and chewed on them uninterestedly. Randy could see Cena and Morrison covered their mouth with their hand to contain the laughter, but Randy just ignored them completely. However, he got distracted when the ever-so-annoying Matt's voice began to bother him again…

"Enjoy your butt, oh I mean…pancakes, Randy. I know you're going to love it," Matt said sarcastically and the furious Randy flipped him the finger, giving him a deadly glare at the same time. He didn't want to prolong this conversation anymore, especially not in a public places like this, but that didn't mean Randy was defeated by him. He may laugh at him now but he won't be laughing forever. Their feud clearly wasn't over yet! He swore by any means, he will get his revenge some day because nobody messes with Randy Orton, ever!

o-o-o-o-o 

_Seriously, I have nothing against Randy's ass at all. I really think he has a great butt just like the rest of the guys _XD_._

_Thank you all for reading. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are very much appreciated._


End file.
